American Crime
by LilNate03
Summary: Here's a new story I came up with which it's another dimension of The Rugrats except these Rugrats characters are a lot different from our beloved characters. This story contains violence, sexual content, bad languages, and more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, Thank You for liking Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever! with the crossover as well, I promise you that it will just get even better. Here's a new story I came up with which it's another dimension of The Rugrats except these Rugrats characters are a lot different from our beloved characters and the difference is that instead of Chuckie and Dil being boys and Kimi and Susie being girls...It will be a switched. Chuckie named will be Chuckalina while Dil will be named Dileanna. Kim will be named Kin and Susie will be Su-Su. And also Chuckalina is also African-American along with her father, Chaz.

I know it will be sort of weird and all and it's not like they are transgender or gay and all it's a huge twist and all.

Hope you guys like it!:)

 **Tommy POV:**

In this time zone dimension Tommy Pickles is twenty-seven years as he been in jail twice as been caught up in a Mob selling pills, making fast money and also been killing people back to back because his mob boss is Z. The reason why Tommy been doing this so he can afford a house for him and his lover, Chuckalina and eventually buy her engagement ring.

Tommy and Chuckalina been together since they were pre-teens and still going strong. The moment when Tommy realize that Chuckalina was the one was when Chuckalina tries to impressed herself over a boy named, Nick but, Tommy got so jealous as he sabotage the whole plan. Chuckalina hated Tommy for a while for embarrassed her like that but, Tommy did everything he could to apologizes to his best-friend and explain to her that he love her which Chuckalina cries into tears as she kissed him.

Every since then they became a couple and Chuckalina got pregnant at age sixteen which they had a little girl named, Zoey Melinda Pickles which her middle name was named after Chuckalina's mother, Melinda Finster who has pass away.

Chuckalina also makes money buy being a pornstar but, she only doing with Tommy, they makes a bunch of videos which they make 50,000 of views so far. Chuckalina is also a supportive girlfriend, a wonderful mother along with a better a wonderful daughter, granddaughter, friend and etc.

It was a Friday afternoon as Tommy and Chuckalina was in the middle shooting porn video for PornHub as the camera people were filming the video while Tommy and Chuckalina was just doing their thing. Tommy and Chuckalina went ahead to do the video while their twelve year old, daughter is still in school.

Both Tommy and Chuckalina was completely naked; Chuckalina breast size is a D-DD cups and has a big butt while Tommy was muscular and looks a lot like the actor, James Marsden form X-Men movies and Disney's Enchanted.

Tommy slide his seven inch cock inside of Chuckalina as he pound him hard while Chuckalina started screaming in terror as she was begging Tommy to fuck her.

Eventually Tommy came as cum was all in Chuckalina's mouth as she was sucking his cock as she turn to the camera as she opens her mouth and shows white cum in her mouth with the grin on her face.

" Cut! Awesome job you two!" sad the director as he told all his camera crew to leave while leave Tommy and Chuckalina in a room together.

Tommy got up from his bed as he put his black boxer brief back on as he wasn't too happy about it and Chuckalina can tell that he doesn't want to keep doing this forever.

" Babe, you alright?" Chuckalina questioned her boyfriend as she was getting worried.

" Yeah, I'm fine, you okay? I didn't hurt you bad did I?" Tommy questioned Chuckalina.

Chuckalina shook her head as she got up from the bed as she cover herself with a black rope as she comfort her boyfriend, Tommy while smile at him.

" No, you didn't, I really enjoy it!" she smiled at him.

" Me too, I'm so glad we get to do this a lot more often but, I really think we should take a step back from doing porn." Tommy tells Chuckalina. " How about you get a job somewhere?"

" Tommy, we went over this bullshit already! They won't a stay at home mom especially hired educated nigga." Chuckalina tells Tommy as she was getting angry.

" Quit calling yourself that way." Tommy tells her.

" But, that's what the white people call us! It's bad enough we have Donald Trump as our president and now he's building a wall for Mexico." Chuckalina getting upset as she cries into tears. " I'm not proud of it doing porn but, it's the only way for me to make money for us. I don't have any help with my dad because he is ashamed of me as his daughter and calling me a slut."

Tommy hold onto his girlfriend, Chuckalina as he kissed her on top of her head while comfort, " You are not a slut, it's okay I'm here you and our daughter. I'm not letting anyone hurt you guys."

Tommy still kept a secret from Chuckalina about him in a mob especially when he murder an arch-enemy that know since he was a baby.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was a of last month in January 30th as it was a rainy thunderstorm as the weather was really bad; Z along with Tommy, Jesse Barrow and Phil had Timmy McNulty at the dock at the sea shore while he was tied up from the back of his hands which he couldn't break free. Timmy was all beat up really bad as he have a black eye, bruise up really bad and bleeding from his mouth and on the side of his face._

 _Timmy McNulty begged them to not kill him because he have a wife and three kids while crying into tears he apologizes for picking on them while growing up and hate that they had to be in this situation like this._

 _" Sorry, isn't good enough punk!" yelled Z as he turn toward Tommy direction and gave him the look. " Kill him!"_

 _" What?" Tommy questioned his boss, Z._

 _" Tommy, you heard the boss blow this muthafucker head off!" Jesse cursed._

 _Phil was being a scared about it just like Tommy which they don't want to get caught up in this mess._

 _Timmy McNulty begged Tommy to not kill him as he was crying into tears, Tommy was behind him as he closes his eyes and cries into tears._

 _" I'm sorry." Tommy apologizes to Timmy McNulty as he pull out his silver gun and shoot fire which he shot Timmy McNulty in the back of the head as blood splattered up in the air and Timmy's fell down on the dock and was dead._

 _Tommy cries into tears as he drop the gun while his hands was shaking; Z told Phil and Jesse to push Timmy McNulty's body off the dock and into the ocean which they did what he said as he push off dock while Timmy's body was deep underwater._

 _Z patted Tommy on the back with a smile on his face, " Good work Tommy Pickles, I always knew you have a bad side in you good work."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, Thank You for liking my story, " American Crime", it means a lot. This story is about what America has to go through now and so on. There's always racism, people being uncomfortable of their body figure, having a disorder or any other problems, being in the wrong crowd joining a gang/mob, or if you are gay, Lesbian, Bi, Transgender, or any other problem. This is what this story is all about.

This story has some truth it because I want to relate this story anybody out there has to go through this problem. Again, thank you guys for liking this such amazing story and I hope you will like this one.

 **Zoey POV:**

Zoey Melinda Pickles is the daughter of Tommy Pickles and Chuckalina Finester. Zoey is twelve years old as she is almost finished of her first year in Junior high. Zoey maybe half black but, her skin-tone is a peach skin-tone which she looks white to most people with brown curly hair and brown eyes. Zoey wants to pursue a career in music, she forms a girl group with her cousin, Destiny and her best friend, Danielle Thompson.

Zoey always have a big dream to be in a category like Destiny's Child, TLC, 3LW, Cheetah Girls, Fifth Harmony and other hit girls band group. Zoey has the most beautiful in the world. She has join the choir at a black church called, " Greater St. John M.B Church" where her mother and other family on her mom's side goes to as she wants to learn from her roots on her mom side.

It's not easy for Zoey for being a biracial child with a whole of black people who thinks that she an't black or just saying that she is better than them or some does know she biracial but, thinks that if Zoey can play the white girl role and think she got it all made which Zoey thinks it's ridiculous. Zoey never think of a competition on who is better or dissing others.

The Pastor told Zoey that she has amazing voice and will like to see her on 'America Got Talent' or 'The Voice' one day and be a star. Pastor Roy always helps Zoey a lot when she is practicing a song for church but, Pastor Roy's daughter, Danielle gets jealous when her father spending too much time with Zoey.

Before Danielle and Zoey became best friends, Danielle hated Zoey for everything but, eventually everything changes after when both Zoey and Danielle discovered as they went over to Zoey's cousin's Destiny' house who is the daughter of Zack and Starr which they went to see if she was at home or not.

Destiny's parents were separated and gotten a divorced two years ago as her mother, Starr got remarried to a guy named Jason who was the bully on a 'Rugrats' episode 'The Smell Of Success' episode. He first appear when he was fighting with Angelica over her Cynthia Doll. He did pushes Tommy and buried Cynthia in a sandbox when they was little.

Now, The Bully himself, Jason is now married into the family which he married Starr Pickles, Dileanna , Angelica and Tommy didn't like the idea that Starr would be marrying to this guy and warn him that he is bad news but, Starr completely ignores them and still made her decision to married the guy.

Zoey and Danielle went into Destiny's bedroom as they saw this Jason guy in bed with Destiny as he was on top of her and was sexually abusing her. Destiny cries into tears as she was all alone and was hurt really bad when Jason's cock was inside her while he was moaning and telling her how sexy she was.

Both Danielle and Zoey gasped as they couldn't believe that Destiny was being raped. Destiny turn as she saw her cousin, Zoey and her good friend, Danielle by the door as Zoey put her point finger at her mouth as she say 'Shh' which she has a plan.

Zoey tells Danielle to keep a look out of her cousin, Destiny while she go look for something in the kitchen. Zoey ran down the stairs as she went in the kitchen to find something until she find a knife in the drawl which she was going to use as a weapon.

Zoey ran upstairs toward the room as she walks toward Destiny's bed as she stab Jason in the back twice as he roar and fell off the bed while blood was all over Destiny's shirt as she was screaming in terror along with Danielle.

" Oh my god!" Destiny cried.

" Des, it's okay you're alright." Zoey tells her to calm her down. " Right now let's get The Hell Out Of Here!"

Danielle, Destiny, and Zoey hurried ran downstairs as Destiny tries to put her shoes on while they ran out the door as they got in Danielle's car and drove off really fast while leaving Destiny's step-father, Jason dying on the floor.

 _ **I know it's sort of short but, I hope you guys like this chapter and I will defiantly continue. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Everyone! Again, thank you for reading my new hit drama Rugrats Fanfiction story, " American Crime". I know there's so much going on in my story that will blow your mind.

I love to give you guys some juicy drama twist. I like to give a shout out to my friends, Celrock, Jessica-Senepai and TCKing12 for liking my new story. Thanks Guys!

We barely have M rated Rugrats fanfiction stories and this is just as different as RGU2. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Susie POV:**

Susanna "Susie" Yvonne Carmichael is now a twenty-nine years old woman who has a seventeen years old son named, Moravian Carmichael a twelve years old daughter named, Corinne Deville and a ten years old son named, Nick Deville. Susie didn't have the perfect childhood like any other kids did, she had it really ruff growing up every since she was three, her mother, Lucy wants her to act more older for her age and taking responsibility by cleaning up the house, wash dishes, take out the trash, mop the floor, sweep the floor, do laundry, make up bed and even massage her father's feet. It was the hardest thing that Susie has ever done. Luckily, Susie became friends, Tommy, Angelica and the other Rugrats and they been friends every since.

When Susie turn twelve starting her junior high, her mother and father wants Susie to be more independent and they weren't okay with Susie dating any guy out her race which it why they were afraid that Susie might end up dating Bettye and Howard's son, Phil Deville since they were working so much together writing songs and singing together.

Lucy and Randy wants Susie to date a real black man not a white dude, Lucy and Randy have Susie in her bedroom as they have a long talk with her that they want her to be with someone who is the same race and they want Susie to have a child. Randy call his seventeen years old son, Buster to the room. Buster walks in sadly in the face as he was wearing his Miami Heat jersey with a NBA black shorts and was wearing a pair of white NBA socks.

Randy close the door as he told Buster to sit in the bed next to his sister, Susie. The room got quiet for moment which both Buster and Susie was wondering what's going on.

" I'm so glad to have both of you too here, We want to talk to you guys." said Lucy. " We need a favor which it's not to much to ask but we need you two have sex and try for a baby."

Both Susie and Buster gasped as they were shock and confused on what they mother is talking about.

" What! Are you insane!" Susie got up from the bed. " I'm not having sex with my brother that's gross and weird!"

" Yeah, that's crazy as hell! Mother you are very sick if you think I will have sex with my little sister." Buster tells his mother.

" If you don't I will come after your precious girlfriend, what's her name...Oh, Julia one of Susie's old preschool classmate. She was the girl that carries around the yellow ball right?" Lucy questioned him as she was threating Buster. " It will be a shame to a pretty girl like her get hurt really bad."

" Same for you Susie, If you don't go through this then I guess I will have no choice but to kill that Phil Deville guy along with his family." Randy threatens his daughter, Susie by blackmailing her.

" You wouldn't." Susie tells him.

" Yes, I would. Baby, I can make some calls from my buddies I work for and pay them to murder them." Randy tells his daughter. " What's it gonna be because you are putting his life on the line."

Buster and Susie look at each other as they were very sad and scared as they turn back toward their parents and nod their head.

" We will do it." Buster agree with the process.

" Good." Lucy smiled. " Then, what are you waiting for, Buster grab Susie's breast and kiss her."

Buster turns toward Susie as he kissed her tenderly down by her neck while grabbing both of her breast while Susie cries into tears while moaning. Susie removes her shirt and bra while letting Buster suck and lick both of her breast. Buster remove his shirt and shorts as he let Susie give him a blowjob.

" What are you waiting for son, fuck her!" Randy demand his son to stick his penis inside of his sister's virgina.

Buster nods his head as he was feeling so gross out about this, he help Susie pull down her pants and panties as he lick and suck on her virgina until he got it all wet until he stick her and was pounding her.

Susie cries into tears and was embarrassed about this whole situation. Cree opens the door as caught it on her camera as she was putting on Instagram Live for everyone of her friends, and everyone around the United States to see it as she grins so evil looking.

Cree was getting 50k of people watching this video, the video was going viral as people was sending to their friends, it's all on Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, Instagram, YouTube and even Porn sites.

Buster's girlfriend, Julia saw the video on her phone which one of her friends sent it to her phone as she play the video as she watches her boyfriend, Buster grab his sister, Susie by her waist as he was pounding her hard while Susie was screaming in terror.

Julia cover her mouth as she cries into tears, " OMG! WTF!"

 **Anderson POV:**

Anderson Pickles oldest twin to Janet and older brother to Olive. He is strongly influenced by black culture. He loves R&B music, he really isn't into rap. He is very protective of his younger siblings and is always looking out for the best he can. He might not seem like it but he is really smart both street and books smart, thought he hides the fact that he is smart from most people who aren't his family, but he does keep his grades up. Anderson has Short Brown (Normally in box braids) with emerald green eyes.

Anderson is someone who rushes into thing when someone in trouble or doesn't think before taking action. Anderson is the Captain of the Varsity Boy's Basketball Team along with being one of the hottest guy in school. All the girls wanna date him but, Anderson really not into relationship that much.

Anderson is bestfriend with a guy named, Jacquin Jay Jackson who happens he has a crush on. Jacquin is African-American with a low black haircut with brown eyes. Jacquin also has his ears pierced as he likes to wear earrings.

Jacquin loves art, music like R&B, Jazz, Gospel, Country, and sometimes Rap. His father is the City Town Mayor and A Pastor of his church while his mom is a fashion designer. Jacquin has three big brothers and a big sister named, Marlo, Tay, Xavier and La'quesha. Jacquin loves to cook, loves playing video games, Going to Church, Shopping, Fashion, he a straight A student and loves hangs out with his friends.

Things has change with Anderson and Jacquin last December for the championship football game when Anderson was playing Football, Jacquin wish him luck before the game start when the two of them was at the Football Locker room. Anderson stops Jacquin as he held his hand and kissed him tenderly It just happen so fast, Anderson cares so much about Jacquin, they grew up together as little kids and they go up to each other houses.

Jacquin wrap his arms around Anderson's neck while Anderson lift Jacquin up in his arms as he kissed him while wearing his Football jersey.

They suddenly, broke the kissed as the both of them was in shock that just happen and they were best friends.

" I should go." Jacquin said with nervousness as he was trying to walk away.

"JACQUIN! JACQUIN WAIT!" Anderson was trying to call his name but, Jacquin completely ignores him and let out of the Football locker room.

Now, it's February 28th and Jacquin is still sort of distance himself from Anderson, Anderson try his best to reach out to him like...On Valentine 'Day at night while Jacquin's parents weren't at home. Anderson climb to the tree to get to Jacquin's balcony as he knock his window.

Jacquin opens the door wearing his Pokémon pajamas as he sees his best friend, Anderson holding some red roses, a box of chocolate and two tickets to see the Premiere of 'Fifty Shades Darker'.

Jacquin gasped as he couldn't believe that Anderson is doing all of this for him. " Anderson, what is all of this?"

" I was a fool to let you go, you meant everything to me Jacquin. You was always there for me when I needed your help especially you are an Excellent tutor and an awesome friend." Anderson said.

" Anderson, what are you trying to say?" Jacquin questioned him.

" This." Anderson replied as walk up toward Jacquin and kissed him while Jacquin kiss him back while Anderson lift Jacquin up while Jacquin wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around Anderson's waist.

Anderson was wearing a white sleeves tank top with black Nike shorts which he have them low riding showing his red boxer a little with a pair of 'HUF Plantlife White socks with the leaf print is black and wearing a black Nike sandals.

Anderson lay Jacquin on the bed as he got on top of him as they was making out. Anderson took off Jacquin's Pokémon's Pikachu shirt off while Jacquin took off Anderson white tank top off which Anderson reveal his awesome hot body that he's body is the comparison of Justin Beiber's or Nick Jonas hot body.

Jacquin and Anderson went back to making out until Anderson broke the kiss as he asks Jacquin a question.

" Are you sure you are ready for this?" Anderson questioned him with concerned.

Jacquin nodded his head as he smile at him, " Yes, I'm 100% sure about this."

Anderson grinned really hard as he more excited to have sex with his best friend, the guy he grew up with. Anderson kissed him more as he went to grab a condom off of his pocket while Jacquin pull down his blue pajamas pants.

Anderson rip the condom packet with his teeth as he pull out the condom while he pull down his shorts and boxer while putting it on as he grab the liquid sex condom compatible lube pump and put it on the condom and on Jacquin booty hole before he stick him.

Anderson took off his sandals and his sock off while Jacquin bend over and his butt in the air while Anderson sticks him and was starting it off slow while Jacquin moans and realize it hurts like hell but, he love it. Anderson hold Jacquin in both of his waist as he pound him so hard in doggystyle.

Moments later Anderson lay on the bed while Jacquin got on top of him as he stick his cock inside him while he slowly ride on top of Anderson as he moans.

" Oh shit!" Anderson moans as he start pounding Jacquin really hard in vibration as Jacquin moans and screams really loud. " You got a fuckin tight ass bae!"

" Oh my gawd! Please cum inside me babe!" Jacquin begged Anderson.

" Oh shit! I'm about to cum." Anderson tells Jacquin as Jacquin got off of him as he turn his butt to face Anderson while he took off his condom and jerking himself off until he came on Jacquin butt. " Damn bae, that was really hot."

" Not as hot as you are." Jacquin smiled at him until Anderson lean down and kissed him tenderly.

Suddenly, the door was knock as it turns out to be Jacquin's parents.

" Jacquin, were back!" said Jacquin's mother.

Both Jacquin and Anderson turn into shock as they weren't expected to see them coming back from their Valentine's Dinner date.

" Crap!" said both Jacquin and Anderson as they were trying to hurried and get dressed.

" Hold on mother, I'm coming." Jacquin tells his mother as he put his pokemon pajamas pants on while putting his shirt. Anderson was putting his back his boxer, shorts, and his white tank top shirt on while being so nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Hey guys sorry for the delay everyone been quite busy lately and have been slacking off from writing. But here is the next chapter of American Crime and also please check out for more RGU2 and RPSG crossover. And read also all Jessica-Senapai stories she is amazing!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Jillian-Ray POV:**

Jillian-Ray Pickles is only one week away to married the woman of his dreams, Cameron Lynn Butler. Jillian-Ray and Cameron been dating every since they were teenagers and their relationship was still going strong.

Before Jillian-Ray was with Cameron, he was with his ex, Justice who was the mother of his two kids, Jacey and Hakeem. Justice didn't like the idea to have her kids around Cameron even if Jillian-Ray is with them because she don't trust her.

Justice and Cameron really hated each other, they always fight all the time when ever they see each other. Cameron also has a daughter of her own named, Ariane as she around the same age as Jacey.

Cameron barely talks about Arane's father because the man rape her and knock her up pregnant while he was in prison for a couple of years.

Jillian-Ray felt bad about Cameron was been raped and she was being a single mother. Jillian-Ray also took Ariane in as his own daughter which he want a family with Cameron and hopefully they will have a baby of their own together.

Jillian-Ray and Cameron were making out under white sheet in Jillian-Ra's king size bed as they were having sex. Jillian-Ray was on top of her while Cameron spread her legs apart for Jillian-Ray's cock inside her as she was moaning.

They stop as they started kissing each other.

" I'm so happy to wake up to see you in my bed." Jillian-Ray grined.

" Well, when we get married we can do this all the time." Cameron smiled at him as they were making out some more.

" I'm so grateful to have you in my life, you mean the world to me." Jillian-Ray tells her.

" I think I should be the one to thank you for being there for me and my daughter, Ariane and treated her like your daughter." Cameron cries into tears. " Ariane never have a father around her until now. Thank You!"

" Cameron, Ariane will be my daughter and you will be second mother to Jacey and Hakeem once we get married." Jillian-Ray tells her.

Cameron nods her head as she look up to her fiancé, " So, Is Justice is gonna be here with the kids?"

" I'm not sure because she still don't approve of us getting married." Jillian-Ray said.

" Well, it's not her damn decision to make, why can't she just move on and try to be reasonable with me because I'm not trying to start an argument with her, I have enough on my plate worried if my brother, will cut up on my wedding day."

Cameron was feeling so stressed out of her little brother, Stephen who just fifth-teen and has a mental problem with Bipolar and ADHD. Stephen is not a normal person sometimes he can be quiet but, other times he can be stressful and fussing over things for no reason like...this one time when Stephen tries to heat up a frozen dinner meal in the microwave but, his food was still cold as he was fussing and arguing at his mother, Cree about the food being cold.

Stephen unplugged the cord from the microwave as he lift it up and carry it outside while fussing at his sister, Cameron as he just the microwave on the ground as he opens the door of the microwave and bend it all the way back to tear it up as he pick up a big rock and throw it down to break it.

Stephen also broke the vacuum cleaner when he couldn't get it right, he goes off at the computer when he plays Warcraft Online as he was loosing the game calling the other person a 'jackass, dick-head and so much more', he argues at Cameron, he argue at his mother, Cree and also his father, Sean Butler who was Angelica's secret crush in 'All Grown Up!'.

Cree also did that to get Angelica jealous at first because she was a total bitch more so than Angelica which it was very odd. Angelica was a Senior at the time with Susie and Sean and Cree was in the eighth, yeah the eighth grade and she was being a total slut. Angelica caught Sean park his red car at the middle school ground parking lot as Cree was at the passenger side while giving Sean Butler a blowjob while Sean lay back on his seat as he have his eyes closes while moaning.

It broke Angelica heart really bad as she wishes bad things happens to them in the near future even if it means their children which Angelica got her wish when it came to their son, Stephen.

" Bae, I'm sure that you're brother will not cut up on your special day." Jillian-Ray said as he raise up from the bed to put on his black boxer brief along with his black pajamas pants on while Cameron was finding her robe and put it on.

" Oh really? Stephen cut up embarrassed me in front of everybody on my Graduation Night plus trying to interrupt you from propose to me." Cameron said. " I love my brother but, I'm also getting sick and tired to deal with him, I know because he has problems but, it's too much to handle. I dealt with this with my whole life growing up."

Jillian-Ray walks up to Cameron as he hold her hands as he look into her beautiful brown eyes as he smile at her, " I know what you are going through along with your family and I understand about your brother has bipolar but, that's not stopping me to marry you Cam. I love you in all my heart. We both promise each other that we will be a family along with our kids. I want us to have kids of our own together, and grow old together. You are my everything and I will always love you forever."

Cameron cries into tears as she rushed into Jillian-Ray' arms as she kissed him tenderly until she broke the kissed. " I love you even more my hubby."

While Jillian-Ray and Cameron was kissing some more until Jillian-Ray's phone starts ringing as he have to get since it might be something important at the police department since he is a police detective.

" I gotta get this it might be something important downtown." Jillian-Ray tells Cameron as she kissed him one last time before she leaves the room.

" I'll be fixing Ariane some breakfast in the kitchen." Cameron said as she lift up her robe and was showing her hot pink panties which she has a heart shape tattoo in the lower close to her butt as she was smiling at Jillian-Ray which she has his attention.

Jillian-Ray answer his phone as he started speaking to his boss, Peter Albany who the Cherif of town. This Peter Albany is some what different from the other Peter Albany at RGU2. This Peter is not a king, his not married to Kimi Finester anymore and he loves to be single and be with other beautiful women. This Peter is very charming, Intelligent, Independent, Romantic and loves kids especially his own children with Kimi named George and Abigail who are five years old.

The reason why Peter and Kimi didn't work out is because Kimi wants to be with other guys especially being with Zack Whrenburg, The wealthy rich dude who always be on TV most of the time.

Jillian-Ray: Cherif Peter, what's going on?

Peter: Jillian-Ray, I need you to come downtown at the hospital, we got a case with Timothy McNultly we have found his body and I need you to come see the result of the autopsy of the body maybe we will find some clues on who is the killer that killed Timothy McNultly and put him in justice.

Jillian-Ray: Yes sir, I'll be on my way.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Hey Guys What's Up! Thank you guys for being patient on this story, it's a new hit story of mine and You guys are so awesome to take the time to read my story.**

 **I remember when I first got started doing RGU, I thought my story were terrible but, when other Authors like Celrock, Jesse Barrow and TCKing12 to the time to read along with other Authors...I was beyond happy so, Thank You!**

 **Also check out my good friend, Tropical Blu-Jay story, " Stay My Baby II" it's an awesome story and you have to check it out!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Peter POV:**

Peter Albany is the cheif officer and the boss over everybody. This Peter Albany is very independent and a hard working father and he is in the middle fighting custody for keeping George and Abigail against his ex-wife Kimi.

Peter file the divorce on Kimi because she was cheating on him with Zack Whrenburg, who was a close friend of his and they hang out most of all the time. But, One night when Peter came home early, he saw Zack's expensive black car park by his driveway at 11pm which he was curious and wonder why Zack Whrenburg his best friend would be here this late while he is not at home? It was very strange.

Peter got out of his car as he walk toward the open as he went to find his keys to unlocked the door. Once he unlocks the door, most of all the lights were off and it was barely any lights in the house. Peter heard some noise coming from upstairs as he was going to see what's going on up there.

Peter tip slowly upstairs as he can hear Kimi moaning while he heard the bed rocking hard. Peter walk over toward his bedroom door as he listening Kimi moaning really and begging for more.

Peter opens the door slowly as he watches his best friend, Zack on top of his wife naked while Kimi spread her legs up in the air while he was inside her and just pounding her really hard.

" Oh Fuck yeah!" Zack moaned. " You want that Day don't you?"

" Oh yes baby I want your cock, please give it to me. I want to be your bitch!" Kimi said.

Zack Whrenburg pound her some more as he was going faster they were both moaning.

Peter just snapped a he pull his gun out as he kicked the door open to scared both Kimi and Zack. Zack was trying to covered himself up as fast he could with cover sheet as Kimi did the same.

Peter pointed the gun at Zack as he was very pissed off and his face were red. Kimi was in shock to see her husband, Peter here so earlier and cry.

" You backstabber jerk!" yelled Peter.

" Pete, I'm so sorry man." Zack tells Peter as Peter walks up toward Zack and punch him directly in the face as Zack spit blood was flying in the air and Zack hit the ground hard.

Peter got on the floor as he was multiple punching Zack in the face couple of times until Kimi hurried to put some clothes on as she stop Peter abusing Zack.

" Peter Enough!" Kimi yelled at him.

Peter look at his wife half crazy as he started speaking to her, " Are you kidding me! You are the one who's freaking cheating on me with my Best-Friend! How long have this been going on!" Peter demand her.

Kimi was quite as she looking down onto the floor and was looking very sad in the face, " How Long!" Peter demanded answer.

" About six months." Kimi answered as Peter got even more angry as Kimi tries to calm Peter as she got very close to him to try to hug him but, Peter her off from him as he didn't even want to look at her.

" Don't touch me! You disgust me, I want you and Zack out of my house because we are threw." Peter tells Kimi as he took off the wedding ring and threw on the floor as he walks off the room while leaving Kimi crying into tears and Zack had a busted nose and a black eye and was still on the floor.

A beautiful attractive woman named, April Hathaway-Pickles was working on the case of Timmy McNulty. April is the ex-wife of Tommy Pickles and is carrying his son which she named him Malcolm. April is staying with her sister, Vivian along with her husband, Andrew Lewis and their daughter, Sophia Lewis. April stays in Benjamin and Joshua's old room since they have both got their own place.

April has ivory skin tone with long blonde hair and hazel green eyes. April and Peter been started talking here and there which they sort of like each other and things in common other than job related.

" Hey Peter, Jillian-Ray is here." April tells Peter.

Peter Albany nods his head as he was ready to get to the bottom of Timmy McNulty's case.

Peter Albany walks up to the conference room with all the officers in the room including April and Jillian-Ray . April Hathawa-Pickles pull a picture of Timmy McNulty's body where he got shot directly in the head as Peter stands up and discuss about the case of Timmy McNulty's murder.

" Thank You everyone to come out here and Jillian-Ray, thank you for coming here even though it was your off day." Peter apologize to Jillian-Ray who is his best officer so far.

" No problem sir, I'm happy to help." Jillian-Ray said. " What's going on with the case of Timmy McNulty? How we found our guy that murder Timmy?"

" Not quite, but, we know it's a gang-mafia related since I have talk to Timmy's brothers along with his wife, Hazel Levine and they say he was in a mafia. So, we need to do more research on this case that's why I'm sending Jillian-Ray on the case with our newest detective, Joshua Lewis.

Peter Albany announced as the twenty-one young hottie who is very muscular and sexy looking which catch girls attention with his smooth wavy blonde hair with dark blue eyes. He has a beautiful smile and his teeth was very white and sparkly make you want to sing Chimp Skylark " My Shiny Teeth and Me". This guy is so attractive that he can be the next bachelor on ABC.

Jillian-Ray was completely jealous as he thinks that this guy is better than him.

" Jillian-Ray, this is Joshua and he will be your new partner for the job." Peter Any announced the news which Jillian-Ray didn't like the idea of having a new partner to work with.

* * *

 **Zoey POV:**

Zoey, Destiny, and Danielle finally made it over to Zoey's place as Zoey make sure that her parents aren't at home because she was supposed to be still at school and it will be suspicious and her parents will be questioned her why she is not at school.

Zoey and the girls made up a fake phone-call to the school and pretend to be their mothers and let the school know that they are sick even though, they are faking it.

The girls are scared and terrified because Zoey stab Destiny's step father Jason in the back with a knife and suspect that he might be dead.

It was the stupid thing that Zoey has ever done and this will get her in serious trouble like jail time for sure.

Destiny mind is all mess up because her step-father was having sex with her even though she doesn't want it which it was rape because he force her and she watches her cousin, Zoey stab Jason in the back and he was laying on the floor like he is dead and they have to hurried and leave out of that place.

" Okay the close are clear, my parents are not here." said Zoey.

" Oh my God! We are seriously in trouble." Danielle freaked out. " We left a man dying on the floor thanks to Zoey here."

" Excuse me? I did what I had to do to save Des." Zoey confronted Danielle.

" You could found another way to knock him out and not killing him Zo!" Danielle tells Zoey. " What if we get caught?"

" Yeah, and our girls group will be in jeopardy for sure." Destiny added. " I really don't want you to end up in prison for my problems Zoey. You are my cousin but, more like a sister to me."

Zoey nods her head as speak to both Destiny and Danielle, " Don't worried guys, nobody is going to find out that about us and they won't know that I kill Jason. What matter is that he is dead and we can move on with our lives right?"

" Yeah?" Danielle said.

" I guess." Destiny added.

Zoey walks up to both Destiny and Danielle and give them both a warm hugged as they were all crying into tears.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Hey Guys What's Up! Thank you guys for being patient on this story, it's a new hit story of mine and You guys are so awesome to take the time to read my story.**

 **I remember when I first got started doing RGU, I thought my story were terrible but, when other Authors like Celrock, Jesse Barrow and TCKing12 to the time to read along with other Authors...I was beyond happy so, Thank You!**

 **Also check out my good friend, Tropical Blu-Jay story, " Stay My Baby II" it's an awesome story and you have to check it out!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Anderson POV:**

It's finally March 24th and it's been a month since he seen Jacquin and that's when he finally made love to him that night on Valentine's Day.

Anderson never hooked up with a guy before he was glad his first experience was with his Best Friend. Anderson knows that Jacquin has a huge crush on him and he was okay with it and still come visits him over his house.

I guess Anderson realize that he likes him when he watches Jacquin doing his cheer with the Cheerleader and the guys. Jacquin didn't like wearing the guys uniform instead he decided to wear the Cheerleader skirt uniform like the other girls and somehow seeing Jacquin shaking his hips, doing some front flips and the splits really turned Anderson on especially when he gets distracted and not listen to his coach most of the time.

But, yeah Jacqui's father, Rev. Paul Jackson ban Jacquin for seeing or talk to Anderson while his mother splash 'Holy Water' on Jacquin as they think the devil gotten inside their son. When Anderson watches Jacquin cries into tears and looking so sad in the face; Anderson wasn't going to stop and he is gonna keep fighting for Jacquin because he loves him.

The day is almost with and Anderson decided to meet with Jacquin by his locker to have a talk with him. Anderson wants this relationship with Jacquin and be the boyfriend that he deserves. And he was lucky to have two good friends named, Derek and Mason to give him advice how to talk to Jacquin.

Anderson was wearing a navy blue shirt with a pair of baggy white shorts and a pair of Indigo Textured-Canvas Slip-Ons shoes for men.

Anderson was feeling confident to himself and hope that Jacquin speaks to him.

Jacquin was wearing a Raspberry Surprise pink Relaxed High-Neck Tank blouse and a woman diem jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Jacquin also try on wearing a brown with highlight long hair wig on with some make-up to look like a girl.

Anderson was amaze to see Jacquin do a transformation as he was checking him out before he started speaking to him.

" Whoa, Jacquin you look smokin Hot!" Anderson grin and was being flirty.

" Thank You! I'm surprised to see you...What are you doing here?" Jacquin asks him.

" To see you, I want to talk to you since I haven't seen you since Valentine's Day. How are you? I'm worried about you."

Jacquin nods his head as he understands that his best friend/possibly boyfriend worried about him and Jacquin loves that about him but, Jacquin worried because of his father don't accept Gay rights.

" I'm sort of fine, My father has really keep an eye on me and make sure I'm not talking to any boys. He really wants me to quit Cheerleading but, my mom talk him into let me still be on the team especially I'm the head Captain of the team." Jacquin said.

" I can't believe your father is doing this to us." Anderson said. " Your Dad knows I'm not a bad guy and I won't do anything to hurt you."

" He knows that and so do I but, this is new to him. Yeah I hate his rules but, he doing this to protect me." Jacquin explains to him. " Anderson, I want to be with you and I love you but, I have to respect my father wishes."

" So, I can't spend time with you for Spring Break?" Anderson questioned him as he look down into Jacquin's beautiful brown eyes that's sparkles.

" I believe so, I gotta meet up with Derek after school with the others we are going out to eat and probably go Pokemon hunting with our phones." Jacquin tells Anderson.

" Well, I hope you have fun, I love you." Anderson admitted he love Jacquin.

Jacquin smiled as he walks up toward Anderson as he stands on his tippy-toes and kissed Anderson on the lips.

" I love you too Anderson Prescott Pickles." Jacquin replies back as he turns around and walks off.

Anderson's good friend, Mason Blake shows up as he was eating beef jerky as he was going to talk to Anderson.

Mason is the same age as Jacquin and Anderson; He has dark brown hair with dark blue eyes. His skin is very pale and he is a inch shorter than Anderson.

Mason stands beside Anderson as he started speaking, " So, did you and Jacquin have that one on one talk?"

" Yeah, it well I guess except the part his father don't want us to be together." Anderson revealed the news to Mason as he was sort of upset.

" Oh, man dude I'm so sorry about that." Mason said. " What are you going to do? You know Prom is two weeks away."

" I'll figure something out, I'll do anything win Jacquin's heart even if it means to talk to his father." Anderson said. " Jacquin means the world to me, I can't lose him. I love him."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Anderson and Jacquin attend to this LGBT party bash that this transgender woman named, Shanaynay. It was a Summer Bash theme for anybody. Jacquin always wanted to go especially since Mason, and Derek will be there and Jacquin brought his best friend, Anderson with him._

 _It was a lots of flags with Rainbow that represents 'The LGBT along with other flags, there a big pool along with other pools, a DJ, party lights, other decorations that represents the LGBT, food, drinks and so much more and also a special guest, Lady Gaga perform singing " Poker Face" ._

 _Anderson was wearing a black Jordans shorts with a long pair of white NBA socks and a black Nike Sandals while shirtless snowing his muscular body six pack abs as for Jacquin he was wearing a hot pink bikini top and panties while wearing white Sandals. And everyone else was wearing swimming trunks, shorts, and bikini._

 _Anderson and Jacquin was dancing with Derek and Mason. Jacquin was just having too much fun as he bend down while have his butt in front of Anderson and twerk up close toward him. Anderson didn't expect that all as he grin really hard. People was cheering Jacquin on and have the camera aim at him as Jacquin going up and down rubbing up against him while booty shaking._

 _" Yass! Get it boo!" yelled one girl._

 _Other guys tells Anderson to go tap that ass which Anderson was just in shock and went along with but, deep down he likes as he hold Jacquin by the waist as he dry humping him._

 _Both of them had a good time as they hugged each other and then, suddenly kissed later on unexpected._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Hey Guys! Sorry this a short chapter but, this chapter is really interesting which it might shock you a bit.**

 **Hope you enjoys!**

 ****Invasion Part 12****

* * *

 **Zoey POV:**

Zoey's past lives was hunting her and it was keep hunting her back, Zoey keeps having this dream back to back of her old best friend named, Hanna who was also friends with Danielle and Destiny. All four of them wants to become a girls group and create music.

Later on, Zoey's father, Tommy help them out as he took them to record studio as they finally met a rapper named, Timberland who help record music like Missy Elliott, Aliyah, Ciara, Omerion and Justin Timberlake.

" Alright ladies, show me what you got." said Timberland as he sat beside Tommy while recorded them.

 **I Bring Me-Written by Star Cast**

 **Zoey:** You _Talk a good game, Say all the things that you think._

 _Think I wanna hear, let me be_ clear

 _When it comes to help, don't trip._

 _I can do it for ya baby and I do it for myself._

 _Understand I don't wanna be alone._

 _Play the back seat._

 _Take What you_ give.

 _I just can't so I won't!_

 _Anything I want, anything I need._

 _I'm able so as far as what I'm bringing to the table._

 **Zoey, Destiny, and Danielle:** _I Bring_ _Me!_

 **Zoey:** _Get_ _mine, bout mine, go hard. Looking for another like me._

 **Zoey, Destiny, and Danielle:** _Boy Stop! I Bring Me!_

 **Zoey:** _Whose love is the tightest whose kiss is the nicest!_

 **Zoey, Destiny, and Danielle:** _Me!_

 **Zoey:** _Whose touch is the rightest._

 **Danielle and Destiny:** _Me!_

 **Destiny:** _Bad Bitch!_

 **Zoey and Danielle:** _That's me!_

 **Destiny:** _That Bitch!_

 **Zoey and Danielle:** _That's me!_

 **Destiny:** _Game bitch!_

 **Zoey and Danielle:** _That's me_

 **Destiny** _Lame Bitch!_

 **Zoey and Danielle:** _Not me!_

 **Danielle:** _What you get is what you see._

 **All:** _And I bring, I bring, I bring, I bring me!_

The finished recorded their music which Timberland was really digging this music. Tommy chat with Timberland and ask him what he thinks about the music.

" So? What you think about the music?" Tommy questioned him. " Do you think they got what it takes become stars?"

" I see potential in all three of them." Timberland said. " The song was excellent! Hey maybe they can be the next Destiny's Child or TLC or Fifth Harmony."

Meanwhile, Zoey was getting a text messages from a guy named, Michael Oakley who is one the most popular guy that most girls have a huge crush on especially her sister, Angela Finester which her sister supposed to be dating him but, Zoey always speculated that Angela is the one for her.

Zoey always thought of Angela a little goofy and a little nerdy who doesn't have zero chance of any guy like Michael.

" Yo Zo, who are you texting?" Destiny questioned her.

" Michael." Zoey answered her with a huge smile on her face.

" Michael? Michael Oakley?" Danielle questioned her. " The Michael Oakley? Zo What the hell! Your sister is dating him!"

" So, I'm way better than Angela, I don't know what he see in her." Zoey said as she laughed delightful.

" That's your sister, Zo." Destiny said.

" Yet, I don't care. Why are you worried about Angela?" Zoey questioned Destiny. " I'm the one who have save you from your creepy stepfather not Angela! Either you are with me or against me your choice!"

* * *

 **Anderson POV:**

Anderson still tries to find a way to win Jacquin's heart along with make peace with Jacquin's parents. Anderson is very nervous about going over to Jacquin's church and confess to Jacquin and his parents that he loves Jacqin but, he is kind of afraid of to confessed his love in front of everyone especially it's a black church and this whole Donald Trump thing going on trying to separate each races.

Anderson was in his bedroom sitting down on his bed wearing dark blue shirt with a long green jogging pants with stripes and barefoot while he just toss the orange basketball up in the air and catching it as he was thinking about Jacqin.

Anderson's sister, Janet walks into in his bedroom as she knows that her brother is struggling right now and know it's about Jacqin.

" Hey Bro, you okay?" Janet questioned him.

" Nope." Anderson said.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Janet asked him.

" No, I don't want to talk about." Anderson said as he is really pretty upset.

Janet walks over toward his bed and sat down beside her twin brother as she stares at him, " Tell me. Is it about Jacqin? Did he dump you?"

" Jacqin didn't do anything, he actually agree with us dating but, his parents is not okay with us dating." Anderson said.

" What? That's crazy they shouldn't judge you two from dating each other." Janet said.

" Yeah, Tell me about it." Anderson raise u from his bed and stands up on the carpet green floor. " I was going to straight over to Jacquin's church and confess my love for Jacqin but, I can't."

" And Why not?" Janet questioned her brother.

" Because I'm afraid." Anderson answered.

" Afraid of what? Anderson, you are never afraid of anything!" Janet said.

" I'm afraid to come clean and tell everyone including Jacquin's parents that I love him and I didn't want to get rejected by Jacqin either."

Janet smile as she walks over to her brother and hugged him, " Don't be afraid, Everything will be just fine. Don't focus on what if focus on what really matters to you in your heart...And that's Jacqin.

Tell Jacqin how you feel, trust me Jacqin will not rejected you. I believe Jacqin is the lucky guy to have someone that loves him and will do anything to protect him like you do for me. I love you bro."

" I love you lil sis and thank you for the advice." Anderson said.

" Anytime, Why are you standing here get ready and wear a nice suit!" Janet tells him as she smiles.


End file.
